Easter In Stillwater
by Fictionnaire
Summary: The team's spending easter in Stillwater... Though, with Team Gibbs even Easter doesn't run smoothly. A bit of family, a bit of drama hurt/comfort and angst.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Stillwater Easter**_

Gibbs had thought about declining the offer from his father to spend the Easter long weekend with him. He had told his father that he'd be bringing the team with him since they had no family around. McGee's sister was out of town with something to do with college. He had hoped that all the guests would have his father withdraw the invitation. Of course that didn't happen.

Tony was strangely reluctant about going, Abby didn't need to be asked twice… McGee and Ducky had thought about it but eventually agreed. Ziva was the most of the reluctant of the lot to say the least. But she decided to go along with it all. There ended up being a full house as the couple of cars made their way to Stillwater.

* * *

_**STILLWATER: 0615 am (sun up)**_

Jackson Gibbs stood on the front lawn as the two cars began to pull up and came to a complete halt. "Hope you have enough room for all of us Dad," Gibbs said as everyone filed out of the car.

"When you said you were bringing everyone, I thought you were only saying that to try and get out of spending Easter here," Jackson said as he took the bags from Abby who happily handed them over. Ziva quickly took hers out of reach with an angry huff.

"Coming DiNozzo?" Gibbs shot his agent an impatient glance. Tony's head snapped up in shock as if he was miles away.

"Actually… Thanks for the offer," Tony paused for a moment. "I appreciate it and all. But I think I might just check into a hotel," he said solemnly as he grabbed the case and leaned up against the car.

"If Tony is going into a hotel I am as well," Ziva said assertively.

"Oh come on," Abby insisted that they stay. McGee shook his head in disbelief.

"What's going on with you?" Gibbs asked loudly. For a few days, Tony had been acting downtrodden and not himself at all. He motioned for Tony and Ziva to enter the house with their bags. As the two past him he gave them a headslap each. "Get inside," he said as Gibbs and his father watched everyone enter the house. It was like dealing with children at times.

"They remind me a lot of you Jethro," Jackson Gibbs observed. "Stubborn, independent and childish," he added.

Gibbs looked at his father with the mouth wide open. "I'm not childish dad," he said while shaking his head. "Thanks for having them all," Gibbs smiled.

"Guess we better go and assign them their rooms," Jackson said as they entered.

"Ya think?" Gibbs smiled. That was something that needed to be done or else they'd be squabbling over who's bed was who's. That was something he didn't want to happen.

Jackson had quickly excused himself after setting up breakfast. He had his store to set up for the Easter rush. Tony rose to his feet quickly and offered his services to help. Jackson readily agreed and was surprised that Tony was out the door in a flash. All he said was yes, he'd appreciate the young man's help and Tony jumped to his feet with childlike excitement. Ziva soon followed suit.

Tony helped stock the shelves with Ziva. She couldn't believe that he was being so quiet but that suited her just fine. He looked over at her and it wasn't long before a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

Jackson was filling out some of the store's paperwork and making sure the till was fully set up for the business of the day. His son's two quiet agents suddenly began talking with the strangest conversation he had ever heard two adults enter into.

"Oh come on… I am worth more than a dollar ninety nine," Ziva said loudly as she checked her arm and huffed angrily at Tony. He shrugged and adjusted the price gun and used it on the arm again. "Two dollars ninety nine?" She took the sticker off her arm and put it on Tony's cheek but then quickly removed it. "Sorry, I forgot, you are worthless," Ziva said trying to get back to work.

"I think you mean priceless Ziva," Tony corrected her.

"I know what I meant," she huffed and moved further down the aisle.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Ziva responded.

Jackson shook his head and wondered if they acted like this around the office. If so, he wondered how the hell they got any work done. Any which way, it felt better to have his son and even his colleagues back in town. Occasionally the house got too lonely at times. "If you two have quite finished your yacking perhaps you can bring the cartons of drinks out of the store room Anthony," Jackson requested.

"Sure thing… Boss… Um, Boss Senior," Tony quickly corrected himself. "I'll be right back," he said as he slowly walked away.

Tony lifted the a couple of boxes of soda and took them to the fridge. He flexed his arm as it felt like it was beginning to ache. The air from the fridge seemed to bite at his face when he opened the door. A familiar tickle formed deep in his throat and he cleared his throat to remove it and finally got rid of the tickling to get back to what he was doing.

He saw the shadow of an arm reach above him and then felt a sudden chill of coldness against his neck. "Sounds like you need it," Jackson said.

Tony forced himself not to flinch at how freezing the bottle was. "Thanks," he said as he opened the bottle and took a long mouthful. "It's just so dusty in the stockroom," Tony smiled halfheartedly.

Ziva took the other bottle from Jackson's hand. "Thought you would be use to dusty Tony," she laughed. "Gibbs' basement is dusty is it not?"

Tony rolled his eyes as he drunk more and continued working. "That's different Zee-Vah," he smirked and wiped his forehead.

Ziva grunted in response and left the area since she was clearly annoyed. Tony shrugged his shoulders. "She was a lot nicer last time around," Jackson commented absently.

"Yep," Tony responded without giving too much away. "This is her on a good day lately... I think..." He quickly cut himself off. "Looks like another box of mountain dew can fit in there," Tony changed the subject.

"But after that... We're going back to the house before we open up later," Jackson said.

"You're the boss, Boss," Tony joked before making his way back to the store room. Tony was willing the urge to cough to go away as he found himself struggling to bring the box back and he dropped it at his feet when he reached the fridge again. "I was thinking of going sightseeing later on," Tony called back. "You know of any good sights around town?" He asked.

"Oh gee, no I don't Tony," Jackson responded. "I've lived in Stillwater most of my life and I haven't left the store or my front yard," he answered.

"You know you and Gibbs are very much alike in that department," Tony laughed as he imagined those words coming out of Gibbs' mouth. He struggled to laugh and breathe at the same time and his body began heaving as it gave into the coughing fit that Tony was trying to avoid.

"You alright there?" Jackson looked towards the fridge where the loud coughing was coming from.

"Yeah," Tony answered in between spasms. "Air just went down the wrong airway," he sounded convincing. "Shit," Jackson heard Tony say after there was a small bang.

"What happened?" Jackson turned around once again as he was filling the cigarette shelves up.

"I dropped a couple of cans and they've burst," he said. "You got a mop there?" Jackson had already foreseen this and was already on his way with a mop and bucket. "Sorry about that," Tony said sheepishly as he began mopping up the spilled contents.

Fortunately, the need to cough had subsided before they had entered the house. It was time. Tony just wanted to get changed and out of there. He really wanted to get out and about. Last time they were here he didn't get a chance to look around Stillwater. Now he had the chance to see the town where his enigmatic Boss grew up. Perhaps it will give him a chance to gain an insight into Gibbs personality.


	2. Chapter 2

A Stillwater Easter 2

Abby looked up at Tony. "Where you going?" She asked. "Are you going sightseeing? Can I come with you?" Her eyes pleaded with him. There was nothing wrong with Gibbs, Ducky and daddy Gibbs she just needed to get out and about.

Tony shook his head. How could he say no to those eyes? "Alright come along... Let's go get Ziva and round her up," he joked but was careful not to laugh.

"Ziva's already left," Abby told him. She'd left almost as soon as she came back from the store. "Wanted to get a look around town. Come on let's go," Abby said as she grabbed her sightseeing kit which included a camera and swimming gear.

Tony shook his head again. "We're not going to a pool... I don't think Stillwater has a pool. I bet a town like this has a lake," he smiled at both the Gibbs.

Jackson watched Gibbs shake his head and Ducky sigh. "Are they like this at work or just on holidays?" Jackson asked his son.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. He was sure that his father would make some crack about not reigning in his underlings. "They're like this all the time," Gibbs answered. The more he thought about it, the more his agents seemed to act subdued. "Though they seem to be on their better behavior this weekend," that felt troubling.

"They got a bit testy with each other while helping out in the store," Jackson shrugged as he recalled the banter between them.

"Guess they're not behaving themselves," Ducky said. "It seems that they must've gotten over the car trip," he said with a smile. The silence on the way was troubling especially from Ziva and Tony but Abby and McGee picked up the slack in that department. "Sometimes just traveling can take a lot out of you," he told them. "When I was being driven in Thailand, we had to drive on hours on end... Not only did the driver get tired," Gibbs held out a hand to stop Ducky in his tracks. He didn't want Ducky to begin getting into long winded stories.

"Where'd everyone else go?" McGee came downstairs to only see Ducky, Gibbs and Gibbs sitting on the living room chairs.

"If you run you can catch up with them," Gibbs told McGee. He quickly left as he didn't exactly want to be left with the older men. Going around town sounded much better. Gibbs was about to say something when he noticed Ducky lean forward.

"You know something Jethro," Ducky said. "Maybe their reluctance about coming here is they think they might be bored," he took off his glasses to clean them. "Perhaps we can organize a barbecue and get a couple of videos for the night," he suggested.

Gibbs sat back and rolled his eyes. That could possibly be it. Tony had to keep his mind moving but he still couldn't figure a reason for Ziva's agitation. Gibbs sighed perhaps he can take her out back and have a word with her. "That's not a bad idea Duck," Gibbs commented.

"Well we can get to a video store in about an hour," Jackson checked his watch. "What kind of movies do they like?" Jackson asked.

"With them all they like a wide range of things," Ducky said with a smile. "Anthony likes anything John Wayne, James Bond..."

Gibbs interrupted him again. "Not those. DiNozzo won't shut up all weekend," he said. "How about a Western without John Wayne?" Gibbs asked.

"I have the perfect video in mind," Jackson laughed. "Sounds like he likes the leading men... What about the girls?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well Abby likes just about anything," Ducky said. "But I have an idea what she might like and maybe Ziva to," he thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes... I think I do," he added without elaborating.

"McGee's the tough one," Gibbs said. "But political thriller," he thought about the kind of books he writes.

"How about you son?" Jackson asked.

"I don't watch any movies," Gibbs said. It was a lie, he often stuck movies on with his team when they needed background distraction if they were having issues.

"That's not entirely true Jethro," Ducky said smiling. "Need I mention..."

"No Ducky," Gibbs said but it was already too late to stop his friend from mentioning that one movie.

"Air Force One," Ducky concluded.

Jackson laughed. His son was never one to sit down and watch a movie but Gibbs' reaction to Air Force One being mentioned was laughable. It must have been one of his guilty pleasures. "Kill two birds with one stone that one does," Jackson said.

Gibbs forced a smile. There was no getting out of it now. "Alright... Let's get ready for the barbecue," Gibbs said to quickly get the subject off movies.

"Let's hit the stores," Jackson said as the three men rose to their feet.

* * *

Tony sat on the bench as Abby went into the store as she merrily entered a local store that were selling chocolate eggs. He would've gone in with her but just wanted to sit down for a moment. Abby never took things easily and was rushing around town like a madman. But he had to smile at her though.

"Are you feeling alright Tony?" Abby asked suspiciously as she noted him sitting there quietly.

"I'm feeling great Abs," Tony said. "Hey there's Ziva," Tony saw her going into a small hotel. Abby and Tony ran across the street to hurry and catch up with her. They were soon at the hotel and in the lobby.

"Ziva," Abby got her attention. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a hotel room," Ziva answered with a straightforward response.

"But why?" Abby asked.

Tony began looking around quickly.

"It is too crowded at Jackson Gibbs house," She responded. "I am going to a hotel room," Ziva said as she watched a lady come through the lobby area wearing bunny ears. Her mouth dropped open and she shook her head in disbelief.

"It isn't crowded," Abby protested. "What's going on?" She demanded to know.

"It's that!" Ziva pointed to the bunny ears. "It is these," she picked up a couple of chocolate eggs in the bowl and dropped them back. "This is terrible," she thought for a moment. "Look, Tony does not even want to be here," she had noted that Tony had disappeared from view.

"We aren't just celebrating Easter," Abby said. "We're being family," she reminded her.

Ziva rolled her eyes angrily. "I am finding myself a hotel room. There will be more room when I get my stuff and check in," she told them.

Tony came strolling back with his hands tucked under his armpits. "You're not serious are you?" Tony asked. "I'll move into the hotel and there'd be plenty of room for everyone," he offered seriously. He shrugged his shoulders. "No probs," he said.

"No, look you stay," Ziva said. "I know you are excited about being back in Stillwater. Even though you are not acting like it," she observed and pointed to Tony's arms. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's freezing in here," Tony said simply. "No, I'll check in. No problems," he continued to argue his case.

"Look, neither of you are checking into a hotel," Abby ordered them to listen. "What is wrong with you two?" Abby snapped. "You've been quiet all week Tony... You've been mean as all week Ziva. So what's wrong with you two?" Abby demanded to know.

"Nothing," Tony and Ziva said in unison.

"Then there's no reason why you two will be checking into a hotel then... Right?" Abby received no immediate response. "Right!?" She said loudly.

"Right," they both said in a resigned tone.

"Good," Abby said. "Now let's get some sightseeing in before lunch," Abby told them. They wouldn't have dared to disobey Abby. She had a way of ordering things and they got done.

It was a bit surprising that McGee was walking by. "Hey," McGee was thankful to see people he knew. His mind raced when he saw them coming out of the hotel and he looked at them all with accusing eyes. "What are you doing in the hotel?" McGee asked them.

"Sightseeing," Abby glared at the other two and they quickly agreed with her. "Where you been?" Abby asked McGee.

"Just window shopping," McGee said. There was just so many sights to see.

"There is one thing I don't understand about Easter," Ziva said after they walked awhile in silence. She was thinking about some things. Even though she didn't like the holiday she was curious about it.

"Just one thing?" McGee asked with a smile.

Abby laughed. "The egg... The bunny?" Ziva said after thinking.

"Well," Tony chimed in. "Eggs represent a new life... The bunnies, part of the bible... part of the bible says go forth and multiply. Which animal is better at multiplying than a rabbit?" Tony said taking a deep breath.

"Then why does the bunny bring eggs when a bunny has nothing to do with eggs?" Ziva asked. "And why are the eggs chocolate?" She thought for a moment.

"How about we sit down over there for a moment," Tony suggested as he pointed to a gazebo in the park. "This could take a long time to explain," he smiled meekly.

"Sure thing," Abby looked him up and down. It wasn't a hot day, but Tony was acting like he was cold. But he hadn't said anything about feeling sick. So either it was nothing or it was something.

McGee checked the watch and nodded. "Well you see Ziva," he said as he sat down. "I don't even know why it's the bunny that brings the eggs. That makes zero sense. But the eggs are chocolate because have you ever known kids to hunt actual eggs?" He joked.

"Plus if the bunny throws eggs to the children... Imagine the yolky smell," Abby wrinkled her nose at disgust just thinking about it.

"What about cute little furry bunnies?" Ziva asked.

"What? And have kids biting down on cute furry bunnies? Ziva... That's sick," he laughed but abruptly stopped. The air just started to feel cold and he occasionally wiped some sweat away so nobody noticed.

"Well if eggs are suppose to represent new life then why eat them?" Ziva asked.

"Oh man," Tony said as he stood up. "I'm going to get a drink of water," he said. His mouth was feeling dry.

"I don't know," McGee threw his hands up. "If we tried to make sense of every single thing our heads would explode," he said.

"See!" Ziva exclaimed loudly as she frowned. "How can I even be here when I do not understand this Easter thing?" She asked. "I should not have come," she added.

"I'll be right back," Abby told the two as McGee continued talking about certain aspects of Easter to try and make it make sense to Ziva.

Abby approached Tony who had just finished taking a drink from the fountain and was leaning on the fountain. "Tony?" Abby asked with concern. She saw that Tony had his eyes closed as if fighting off some dizziness or nausea. "Are you alright?" She reached out and rested her hand against his forehead. Tony jumped a bit. "You're sick," Abby said grimly. "Why didn't you say something?"

"It's nothing," Tony answered. "Why'd you think I didn't want to come?" He asked.

"We're getting you back to House Gibbs," Abby said. "You think you can walk?" She asked him with concern.

"It's just a cold," Tony protested without any force.

"You don't get just a cold colds Tony," Abby admonished. "Can you walk?" She asked again. There had to be taxis somewhere.

"I can walk," Tony said. "I'm good. Don't say anything to anybody please," he begged her.

The only reason Abby ever agreed to that plead was because she had assumed that Gibbs or Ducky would see it right away. She cursed when Tony acted this way. To be so nonchalant about his health.


	3. Chapter 3

**_EASTER IN STILLWATER 3_**

"Isn't that Gibbs' father's car?" McGee asked as they stopped by the video store. Stillwater was a smallish town and the video store wasn't a big name. They guessed that not even Blockbuster reached this little part of America.

Tony sighed but realized that McGee was right. Jackson Gibbs' car was parked outside the store. He wondered what on Earth they could be doing there. Of course they were picking out movies. Tony blinked a couple of times as he leaned up against a light pole. "Gibbs, Ducky and Gibbs picking out movies," Tony said. "I thought I'd never see the day," he shrugged the shoulders once again. That seemed to say all he needed to say.

"Come on… Let's go in," Abby said to them.

McGee grinned. Surely them walking in on them in a video store would be too funny and very natural. "Alright, count me in," McGee sounded as if he had summoned up bravado to encounter a dangerous enemy.

"Tony, Ziva?" Abby looked in their direction.

Ziva shrugged negatively. "I am going back to the house," she said, not wanting to get into this kind of game.

"Tony?" Abby looked at Tony who hadn't moved.

"Sure," he smiled as he entered the store with Abby and McGee.

"Are you ok?" Abby asked Tony as he walked past her.

"I'm good," he managed to smile. "I feel much better now," Tony said while he held onto his smile. He was convincing himself as well as convincing the forensic scientist who observed everything. "You know…" Tony stopped from entering. "It's Ziva I'm concerned about," there were glimpses that something was troubling Ziva ever since the idea about coming to Stillwater had come up. She seemed to be acting out.

"Boss-man!" Abby exclaimed as soon as they entered.

Gibbs, Ducky and Jackson turned around and looked as if they had been caught smoking in the bleachers. "What are you three doing here?" Gibbs asked McGee, Abby and Tony. He wasn't surprised that Tony had wondered into a video store. It was always bound to happen.

"We saw the car out front," Abby explained the so called chance meeting.

"Hell must have frozen over," Tony managed a small dry chuckle. "It must be for you to be picking out videos Boss," he noticed the DVDs in Gibbs' hands. "Now, hell must have frozen over definitely… I didn't know you knew what DVDs were," he said in a lighthearted tone. There was something funny about seeing his boss carrying DVDs.

Gibbs just glared at Tony in the usual way. "Well if you're looking for a ride, we don't have enough room for the three of you," Gibbs told them. They could fit one in or tightly squeeze in two.

"Take one of them," Tony pointed to Abby and McGee before they had a chance to argue. He attempted to take a peek at the DVDs his boss was carrying but Gibbs deliberately hid them out of sight. Tony sighed.

"Take McGee," Abby said to the older men.

McGee was about to argue but thought against it. It had been a long walk around to get to nowhere. Something made him stop. "No actually, perhaps you should take Abby," he said forcefully.

"Take Tony," Abby responded.

Tony was kneeling down looking at some videos but kept his ears on the conversation. "Nah… It's such a nice day out I want to walk it," Tony responded. He felt annoyed that Abby had taken it upon herself to force Tony in Gibbs and Ducky's way. It was blatantly obvious what she was doing. "Take McGee," he started the circle going around again. "I think his feet are tired."

McGee shook his head feverishly. He didn't want people to think his feet were tired. They weren't. "No… Take Abs," McGee protested.

"Take Tony," Abby automatically suggested.

Gibbs had to stop the never ending cycle. "Quiet," he said loudly. "Neither of you are coming," he replied angrily. Even in a new place nothing was destined to change. He shook his head while approaching the counter. "Meet you lot back at the house," Gibbs told them as Abs, Tony and McGee left the store.

* * *

**JACKSON RESIDENCE**

Jackson put the DVDs in the cupboard so none of the others would poke around and start complaining or getting unnecessarily excited about the movies they had chosen. One thing he had noticed about Gibbs' agents was that they were so excitable. Make that two things… They were more than his agents… They were his family.

Gibbs and Ducky pulled the barbecue from the back shed and dragged it to the middle of the yard. "What you think's going on Duck?" Gibbs said as he began cleaning the barbecue thoroughly. He had the sense that something was going on with at least a couple of his agents.

"What do you mean Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Take DiNozzo for starters," Gibbs explained after a moment of thought. "I invited him along because I knew he'd love to come. But really, he's been acting like he doesn't want to be here," he said and waited for Ducky's take on the situation.

Ducky nodded at first. That was a surprising reaction from the senior field agent but the young man was far too complicated to understand at times. "He probably just thinks you should have some time alone with your father Jethro," Ducky offered the simplest explanation he could grasp onto. "You do know how Anthony gets around family oriented holidays," he said.

Gibbs nodded. That was true. "Maybe you're right," he said eventually. Part of him believed there was more going on. "Then there's Ziva… I don't know what's going on with her but her knuckles are going to start bleeding if she continues going around with her knuckles scraping against the ground," Gibbs had observed some of Ziva's aggressive behavior.

"That's a hard one," Ducky ran possible reasons through his mind. "Ziva is really good at keeping her feelings hidden… But I really don't think she understands this whole Easter thing and she's just having problems expressing herself," that was the best reasoning Ducky could fathom.

"Well maybe as the weekend progresses, these little things will be sorted out," Gibbs replied with a dry smile. Maybe it was something or maybe it was nothing. But his gut was telling him that something was going on.

"Time will always tell," Ducky responded thoughtfully.

* * *

**JACKSON'S GENERAL STORE**

Jackson was glad to have the young people helping in his general store. At first he was sure that having the four extra sets of hands might have gotten all in a tangle but they seemed to all work well. Work was getting done and customers were leaving happily served.

Tony lifted the bundle of the newspapers onto the counter and cut open the string. He was still fighting the sickly feeling he had and he had been able to steal some moments away to cough him self into oblivion. The headache was returning though and willing it away was no longer working.

"Perhaps you should sit down," Abby said to him. She noticed that Tony was getting worse. His pale face was calling him a liar whenever he stated that he was fine. "That's it!" Abby had had enough. "You're going back. Hey Jackson… I think I'll take him home," she said.

"There's some painkillers in the medicine cabinet if you've got a headache," Jackson told them.

Tony's eyes widened. Just the thought of taking painkillers was a horrifying thought. Especially in a different environment. "No, I'm right… Headache gone… It's a miracle, ta-da," he said with as much cheeriness as he could muster. Nobody was buying it. "I think I just need to take a nap for awhile. It's been along day," he added. It was true that and he was feeling tired because of it.

McGee looked over at Ziva who'd just finished stacking the tins on the shelf. She looked back. "I can not believe this," she told him.

McGee looked over the shelf. "Which part Ziva?" He asked out of curiosity. "What don't' you get?"

"The whole thing," Ziva huffed.

"Looks like the rush is over," Jackson had noted the irritation starting to sink in. "Look, you two might as well get going as well," he told them. "I'll be there in an hour by the looks of it," he explained to them after checking his watch.

* * *

**JACKSON RESIDENCE**

Abby watched Tony sit on the couch. Even though Tony hated taking painkillers she attempted to convince him to take a couple. He wasn't having anything to do with it at first. The others soon came in. "Alright," Tony said as he quickly used the water to down the pills. He tried to argue with her but there was no possibility of winning.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs could see the pale face of Tony. "You ok?" He asked.

"Just a headache Boss," Tony answered. "Been a busy day and all."

Abby resisted the urge to comment that it was more than a headache. "It's all set up cook the meat dad," Gibbs told Jackson who had closed up earlier than expected.

"Good," Jackson said as he went upstairs to change his clothes. Then they could think of the night's entertainment.

_**Barbecue – 1730 hrs**_

Tony was thankful that he was starting to feel quite a lot better after taking the painkillers. He stood next to the barbecue and watched Jackson cook the onions. Occasionally he walked around to avoid the smoke that was following him. "Get away from me," Tony frantically waved his hands around.

Jackson looked at him with a raised eyebrow before Tony stood behind him and occasionally stood on his tippy toes to look over the older man's shoulder. This was beginning to get unbearable. "What are you doing?" Jackson asked but then shook his head. "Can you get the meat out of the fridge?"

Tony considered this for a long moment. "Yeah… I can," Tony said slowly. "You want red meat, dark meat, white meat or meat that's not really meat but called meat anyway?" He asked in one breath.

"Meat!" Jackson raised his voice.

"The meat boss… The meat boss," Tony replied as he waltzed to the fridge and brought out the meat that was in there. "Hey Abs," he said to her with a beaming smile. "You should come outside," Tony told her.

Abby had to stop herself from laughing as she followed him outside. "Here… Hold this bit of meat will you?" Tony asked innocently as he approached Jackson again. "Here's all the meat… You think I can take the car out and take Abby here to the drive in?" He pleaded with Jackson. "I'll have her back before eleven," Tony assured him.

Jackson turned around with both eyebrows raised. "What?" He asked.

"Just the car… Of course I'm an excellent driver. Yep. Definitely an excellent driver," he said but then pouted. "No car tonight?" He asked. He then huffed before going back into the house. "Maybe tomorrow night," he threw his hands up and slumped on the chair.

"Sorry about that Jackson," Abby said to him. "He kind of goes funny after painkillers," she offered the simple explanation.

"How many did you give the boy?" Jackson asked.

"Only two," Abby answered. There wasn't a need to explain further. She just had to make sure he wouldn't do something too off the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Easter In Stillwater**_

A/N: The first part of this chapter is for sue who loves her huckleberry maybe a little too much… LOL

A/N 2: There are some things in this chapter are just my thoughts and bit of obersvtions... I'm not passing any of the thoughts as fact.

* * *

Tony attempted to force himself to eat. Even that was becoming a chore. He wondered how the hell he could keep up the façade till the end of long weekend. It was obvious that people were beginning to notice. He looked up at Ziva who was halfheartedly watching Tombstone. She seemed as interested in watching a movie as he did. Ziva was none too happy about being in Stillwater.

"You know it's funny," Tony said. He felt like he had to say something. "If you look at Tombstone closely. You can compare them to us. Gibbs is Wyatt Earp of course," he smiled. "McGee's Morgan Earp, the young 'un who gets talked into things… Ducky then will have to be Virgil… The older one, the wise, the one who has his head on right and the one who keeps Wyatt grounded," Tony said. "I don't know about Abs, she's like all the three Earp women at once," he shrugged his shoulders and felt a pain in the middle of the back as Ziva lightly kneed him.

"If you say I'm one of the women in the brothel… You're dead," she said… Only half joking.

"Actually… I think you're more Calamity Jane," he said with a smile. "Too bad she doesn't appear in this… She does appear in Deadwood though," Tony thought that he might have to get the team to watch the crude series.

"Careful or it will be Deadmeat," Ziva said dangerously.

"Ok, I concede," Tony joked around. He looked at the bottle of water in his hand. It was almost empty but he was trying to drown that tickle that kept forming. Most of the time, his only thought was that he only needed to hold out a couple of days. "But me, I'm Doc Holliday. Don't you think I'm like him Boss or should I say Wyatt," Tony smiled.

Gibbs shook his head. Tony did have a point and he was right. "Actually you were definitely Doc Holliday a few years back," Gibbs said as he contained his smile. Of course it wasn't something that he remembered fondly.

Tony sighed, partly in painful reminiscence and partly because that joke made Gibbs one up and of course he didn't have a witty comeback. "Actually I always thought that the Doc was gay," Jackson said.

Everyone laughed at this. Tony joined in until he made the mistake of breathing in and laughing at the same time. This caused a severe coughing fit as he tried to stop himself. The chest began protesting with each one.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs went to stand up.

Tony raised his hand to stop anybody from making a big deal. "I'm alright," Tony responded quickly to any movement. "I think I inhaled the water instead of drinking it," he quickly explained the sudden coughing fit. "Watch the movie," he said to everyone.

"Already seen this movie a few times," Gibbs said in a bored tone.

"Yeah right," Tony responded disbelievingly. "Oh sure Boss… I bet you can't quote one line from the movie," he challenged him.

"Wait," Gibbs said. They watched the action on the screen. Wyatt had just shot one of the bad guys and was standing over the second one. "You see that? It says United States Marshal," Gibbs smirked as everyone's eyes were now on him. "Hey, I know some movies," he said. "So run you cur… Run! Tell all the other curs the law's coming… You tell them I'm coming and hell's coming with me!" Gibbs looked at Tony who was looking gobsmacked.

"Thank God I didn't put any money down," Tony said. That was met with more laughter.

* * *

Halfway through Air Force One, Ziva began to get antsy. Ducky had gone to bed, Gibbs and McGee were totally engrossed in the movie. Tony was half hidden on the floor under a large blanket and slightly snoring and Abby seemed only half interested in keeping up with the movie. She stood up quickly and left the room. This didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs. He went to get off the couch and go after her.

"Leave it to me son," Jackson stood up and left the living room to follow her. "Hey there Ziva," he said as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and handed the bottle to her. "You gonna say what's been bugging you?" Jackson asked her.

Ziva huffed in answer but took the beer and sat down. It was impossible to stay so nice to everybody and she was giving up trying. "What makes you think something is bugging me?" Ziva asked.

"Well you been pretty pissed at everyone and it seems like you're struggling to spend any time around everyone," Jackson responded kindly. "So you want to try answering my question once again."

Ziva scoffed. "You are like Gibbs," she said. They were so much alike it was impossible to tell them apart without looking at them. "I do not celebrate Easter… I never have. And I do not know why I was invited to celebrate this ridiculous sounding holiday," she said.

"Hey, I really don't like Easter either," he smiled at Ziva. "I hate all the damn chocolate everywhere," Jackson said truthfully.

"Then what is this weekend all about?" Ziva asked. She didn't believe the older man. With it being the certain time of year and all.

"Holidays are a great time to try and get young Jethro over here so he can spend some time over here," Jackson answered. "I understand that you don't do the Easter thing. If it's bothering you this much… Then may I suggest one thing. Don't think about this as Easter. Think about it as a group of people spending the weekend together," Jackson suggested to Ziva.

"I guess I can do that," she didn't sound convincing. "I just know that people will make a big deal with it. I know I have not been behaving like it but I appreciate being invited. I knew it was going to be uncomfortable for me so I tried and tried to turn down Gibbs' invite," Ziva explained.

"My boy has always had a stubborn streak," Jackson smiled. "But do not think of this weekend as Easter or a religious holiday and we might all just get out of this alive," he laughed.

Ziva laughed back. "I will try. Thank you for listening," she added.

* * *

Abby sat back on the chair with one jerky movement as she heard the muffled sounds of a cough that someone was trying to suppress. That's it she thought. "Boss-man," she turned to face Gibbs and held her hands out as a gesture that she was going to begin to sign.

'_I got something to tell you boss-man'_ Abby signed.

'_What?'_ Gibbs asked with a simple hand gesture.

'_Tony's not been too good today,'_ Abby signed. _'I think he's been sick for a week or two. I don't know. He asked me not to say anything. But I need to say something. He's not too good at all.'_

'_Quiet!' _Gibbs smacked his hands as he signed to show how much he was stressing the point. _'You didn't come to me?'_

'_He asked me not to say anything,' _Abby signed back.

'_Doesn't matter. DiNozzo's an idiot when it comes to his health!'_

'_Sorry,'_ Abby responded.

"Forget it," Gibbs found himself snapping.

Gibbs tapped the squirming lump that was hidden beneath the blanket. There was no response at first until Tony finally removed the blanket. "DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked to get a response. He noticed that Tony's body was shivering. "Hey, you with me?" He asked with concern.

"I'm your…" He attempted to smile but began coughing harshly. "I'm your huckleberry," Tony tried to assure his boss with a smile but that failed. He felt himself falling back as he tried to breathe in. Gibbs supported his back to keep him upright as he continued coughing.

"Get Ducky Abby," Gibbs said. "McGee, give us a hand here," he found it easy to enter boss mode. McGee rushed to the other side and they lifted Tony to his feet and wrapped his arms around their neck to support him.

"I think I can walk," Tony said weakly as his body was forced onto the couch. He felt unbelievably warm throughout his body and still felt like he was cold. "I'm sorry boss," Tony said as he saw Ducky walk in.

Jackson and Ziva soon walked in the living room and Ducky ordered somebody to get a thermometer if they had one. It was clear that Tony had a fever. "What are you feeling Anthony?" Ducky asked.

Tony thought for a moment. "My throat feels scratchy and I've got chills," he said. There were other feelings he was experiencing but the more he felt like talking the more he felt the need to cough. McGee handed the bottle of water to Tony's hands.

"Take small sips Anthony," Ducky said. Abby supported Tony's back so he could drink.

"He's been feeling weak. Fatigued I think," Abby added the things that Tony had left out. She looked at Gibbs as she talked and shrugged sadly. "Sorry Boss-man," she said.

'_Don't worry about it,'_ Gibbs signed as Jackson handed over the thermometer.

"I don't suppose you have a stethoscope do you?" Ducky asked and received a shake of the head in response. "I thought not. Now keep this under your tongue Anthony," he gently told the younger man.

Tony did as ordered and laid back down and waited in silence. He just waited for the thermometer to be removed. The anxiety grew with each passing moment. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. He wanted everyone to enjoy the weekend break. With him there and like this… That was not going to happen. Ducky withdrew the thermometer and studied it intently.

"Anthony's temperature is at 100.1," Ducky pulled Gibbs aside so they were out of earshot. "That's a worrying factor. Also his stoicism is a concern. I think it'll be less worrying if the young boy was complaining about being sick," Ducky voiced the concern.

"What do you suggest Ducky?" Gibbs asked the ME.

"Normally I'd just take steps to bring the fever down," Ducky told him. "However considering his medical history, I think we should take him to the ER and get him checked out," Ducky said.

Gibbs mulled the suggestion over quickly. He knew they'd be in a fight to make Tony agree. The two men approached Tony who had barely moved. "Anthony…" Ducky said to him to grab his attention. "I think it's best that we take you the local hospital considering your medical history," Ducky said to Tony. Ducky had a few arguments up his sleeve if the younger man argued.

Tony nodded which caused everyone to remain silent. "I'll get going," he stood to his feet quickly. The warmth spread through every part of his body and his body swayed and McGee quickly supported the deadweight. "Just get me to the car," Tony said.

The lack of argument was really adding to the concern. "Gibbs'll drive and I'll come with you," Ducky said as he knew he'd be able to fill in the medical holes.

"I'm coming to," Abby said. She knew that even if Tony would insist that he didn't need the company, he wanted it.

"We are to," McGee said as he covered for him and Ziva.

Gibbs sighed. Their bond was undeniable but the car was only so big. "Hey… We'll get him checked out then we'll call you," Gibbs told them as they fortunately didn't have to struggle to get Tony in the car and soon were on their way to the small Stillwater hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Easter In Stillwater

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry, I haven't gone to all of you individually, but I love the interest and reviews. Oh and I've been doing some research for this story but I hope you can bypass any factual errors that's cropped up and enjoy the story.

Ann: Tony having a relapse of the Plague? Now would I do that to poor Tony?

* * *

Tony had been taken back to the room where Gibbs, Ducky and Abby were waiting for him. He was helped onto the bed. "I'm Doctor Ian Rack," Ian introduced himself as the doctor in charge of Tony's case in Stillwater. "We've taken some chest X-rays and I see you've filled out the forms," he took the paper and read through it. "It's just in Stillwater Hospital we really like to use… speed," he said, beginning to mumble as he read through the forms.

Abby raised her eyebrows. "What did you say Doctor Rack?" Abby asked.

"Oh, I was saying that we believe in using efficiency and speed," Ian answered. "This isn't some type of joke is it?" It wasn't really a rhetorical question.

The others looked serious. "Nothing's a joke on that," Ducky responded.

"Well I'm going to have to get Mister Anthony DiNozzo's medical records from Brad Pitt then," Ian did well to contain the smirk. "I'll do that now… We still have some time before the X-Ray is ready," he explained before leaving the room.

"Can you leave us two alone for a few minutes?" Gibbs said in a calm manner. "Go get some coffee and something to eat if you want," he told Ducky and Abby. "We'll be right here," he assured them.

"Do you need anything?" The nurse asked after she removed the blood pressure cuff.

Tony shook his head trying hard not to begin coughing again. He looked at Gibbs nervously once the nurse left. Of course the dressing down was coming next. It felt safer to just shut up and take it. He didn't have to wait too long.

"What the hell were you thinking DiNozzo?" Gibbs voice remained flat and low as he made sure that Tony was listening to everything he had to say.

"What I wanted was for you to go and celebrate Easter weekend with your father. I know that if I told you I was sick, you wouldn't have gone," Tony answered.

"Damn straight I wouldn't," Gibbs was angry.

Tony sighed. "That's what I didn't want to be responsible for. And the fact that McGee wouldn't have gone anywhere. Ziva would've torn the place up if she was left alone," he coughed again and felt like he was going to pass out. "Abby would have been all worried and I know how much she likes the holidays," he shrugged. "The last thing I wanted to do was ruin everyone's festive weekend," Tony explained the reason.

Gibbs turned his back for a second. At times he could've strangled the young man for his flippant attitude to his own needs. "You know you always have to be careful with your health DiNozzo even if it does mean risking a weekend. That's not as important as your health," he told him.

"I don't want to be responsible for stuffing up your relationship with your dad," Tony said. He felt like burying his head and wondered why none of the others could see it?

"Our stuffed up relationship was stuffed up long ago," Gibbs replied seriously. He remembered the time when he and his dad's relationship had been strained to breaking point.

"And you do not need me getting in the way of…" Tony's breathing seemed to hitch and he began coughing again. Gibbs helped him sit up until he'd finished. "This was suppose to be your weekend," he said as he tried to calm himself down. "You should be there, not here by my side," Tony said.

Gibbs wanted to say something but quickly bit his tongue. Tony was always so damn flippant but the man had his heart in the right place even if it was for the wrong reasons. "We'll get you sorted out then we'll go from there," Gibbs told him. Tony knew that he wasn't going to win any argument like this.

He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. There was no chance that Gibbs would see his side of things. "I just thought if I could hold out for the weekend," Tony sighed as he decided it was a better time to just shut up.

"Coffee Boss-man," Abby said as she went straight to Tony's side. They all seemed to snap to attention when the doctor walked in.

"I've spoken with his doctor at Bethesda," Ian said. He's sent us some of the X-rays as well as a good outline of your case history," he explained to where he's been. He continuously read through the notes. "So… I take it you're Doctor Mallard who acts as his treating physician," Ian said. "Usually, I'd ask you two to leave… But considering the extensive notes from Bethesda, I see that you're always in the loop," he commented.

Tony looked at the Doctor. Then at the others. He wasn't sure what the possible diagnosis could be and that's what was beginning to freak him out. "I suggest that you get some rest if you can. We'll be right back," Ian told his patient.

Ducky watched as Ian clipped the x-rays into place and held out the printout he had taken so he could compare them. "I see what he meant about the damage caused by Y. Pestis," Ian said as he looked from one x-ray to the other. "So this is the scarring here," he used the pointer to point it out. "Just there," he pointed it out.

"I suspected as such," Ducky sighed angrily. The agent's refusal to take his health as seriously as he should had made something turn worse.

Ducky and Ian walked back to where the others were waiting impatiently. "We have examined the X-Rays," Ian said to them. "You have a case pneumonia. It develops from an untreated flu," he said with a frown while he continually read through the notes. "As a precaution… I'd like to keep you," his voice trailed off.

"For how long?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Sorry?" Ian answered.

"How long will you like to keep him?" Gibbs asked again.

"Oh… That," Ian responded. "I want to keep him in for thirty six hours. Now we will be taking blood and sputum for analysis just to make certain we're right," he explained.

"Thirty six hours?" Tony sounded unhappy about that. He knew that everybody would be at his bedside. It was exactly the opposite too what he wanted.

Gibbs visibly grimaced. Thirty six had almost become a devil's number. That was the number of hours that they had given Tony to live when he had the plague. "Yes," Ian responded. "I'm going to prescribe you strong antibiotics," the doctor explained.

Tony buried the back of his head into the pillow and sighed heavily. This was not what he wanted. "There's no reason for you to stay boss," Tony was pleading with Gibbs. "I don't want to spoil your weekend with dad," Tony explained his reasons.

Gibbs waited for the others to leave because of his silent orders. "I'm sorry Boss," Tony said before Gibbs could say anything. "Now I know how you feel about apologies," he said but his body wouldn't allow him to finish. The coughing started up again as he tried to anchor himself on the bed. Tony's hand found something to latch onto.

Gibbs didn't say anything as Tony's grip tightened around his arm. "Whoa there," Gibbs massaged Tony's back. "You're not spoiling anything," he assured the younger man. "I should've noticed you were sick," Gibbs breathing stopped momentarily.

"What?" Tony asked as he noticed the ever so slight look on Gibbs' face. Tony read it all and reached for the corner of his mouth. "Shit," he cursed as he struggled to get his breathing under control. The last time he had bloody sputum coming out from coughing he almost died.

"Relax DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he mentally kicked himself for letting his face betray his thoughts. "I'm sure it's nothing," he donned the poker face.

"Its back?" Tony's body jolted as if it was afraid of itself. "I can't live through it again," he began to sound panicky.

"Easy Mister DiNozzo," Ian said as he noted the patient's difficulty in breathing. "Look I can assure you that it's not the return of the plague," he told him as he put the oxygen mask on. "You do need to keep calm," he added before going into a corner with Gibbs.

"What is it Dr Rack?" Gibbs asked as he didn't take his eyes off Tony.

"I really don't want to sedate him Mister Gibbs. I want to keep that option as a last resort if that. But he really needs to calm down," Ian told him.

Gibbs nodded and licked his lips. "I have the solution," he immediately explained what the doctor had told him and she wasted no time in rushing to Tony's side and sat on the chair that was provided.

Tony looked up at her and reached out with his hand. He needed the touch and Abby wasn't shy about providing it. With her free hand she delicately ran her fingers through his slightly spiky hair just the way she'd done so many times before. "You're going to be ok Tony," she said quietly.

"I should've never asked you to cover for me," Tony sighed. His body felt so exhausted. "It was wrong," he told her.

"We'll talk about it when you're better," Abby said confidently. Her sedation technique always worked on Tony. "Till then just concentrate on yourself," she told him.

"Take him home and make sure he has a good time," Tony said slowly. "Tell him I can't sleep knowing that he's here," he giggled a little.

* * *

_**JACKSON GIBBS RESIDENCE**_

McGee had lost his battle to stay awake until they had received word. Ziva stayed at the kitchen table drinking the coffee. She mused at its strength, seemed like the Gibbs men liked it that way.

"So you want to tell me all that's going on young lady?" Jackson asked. His eyes burned into her soul, demanding a satisfactory explanation.

Ziva laughed as she shook her head. "You and Gibbs are so much alike. He stares like that to," she said to him. "You know it is more than just not liking Easter."

"Oh really," Jackson responded with a slight grin. "I would've never guessed… So what's the story Ziva?" He asked her.

"It is going to sound really stupid," Ziva said. "But every time there is a family holiday I get homesick and miss my family dearly," she sighed sadly.

"Well I know it's not the same Ziva. But just think this as your extended family. I don't pretend to understand everything about all you lot but I do understand that you're more family than some families I know," Jackson said thoughtfully. "If you can't get home for the holidays then I suggest you settle for the next best thing," he explained.

"But I do not want to treat everybody here as second best," Ziva said. She couldn't believe how easy it was just to talk. Jackson was so much like Gibbs it was scary but there was also a certain small town softness about him. "I know that nobody deserves to be thought of that way," she told him.

Jackson drunk some coffee. "Most of the time people wouldn't think twice about putting their real family first so I doubt anybody would think differently," he said wisely. "But this acting out you've been putting everyone through makes them feel hurt and confused," Jackson said.

"I am confused," Ziva shrugged her shoulders. Admitting her feelings like this was a new concept. "I am not use to this. I know that we are close yes but we are not family," she was trying to make sense of this. A Mossad Officer had been taught to always keep their emotions and doubts hidden.

"When Jethro lost his wife and daughter he shut him self out and refused to let anyone get that close to him again. That was until all you lot came along. You lot ARE his family," Jackson couldn't believe the change he'd seen in his son and it all seemed to center around the people who worked for him.

"Maybe you are right," Ziva said.

"Have you ever known a Gibbs to be wrong?" Jackson asked.

"No," Ziva laughed. The Gibbs men sure didn't lack confidence in themselves.

McGee woke up as soon as Abby, Gibbs and Ducky entered the house. They filled everyone in on what was going on with Tony. There were concerned faces as things were explained. They also said that they wouldn't be able to find out more until later on in the morning. Till then, there was nothing that they could do.


	6. Chapter 6

_**EASTER IN STILLWATER**_

**STILLWATER HOSPITAL**

Tony winced when he opened his eyes. He was sure that he had spent most of the time either in a coughing fit or vomiting. They had inserted a saline drip into his arm some time during the night to keep his fluids up. It was difficult to keep his spirits up when every time he turns around, something reminded him of the plague. Right now it was the damn IV drip running into his arm. For awhile he just couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Tony?" A voice asked.

"Ziva?" Tony's raspy voice answered her. "What are you doing here?" He tried to lick his dry lips.

"I was in the neighborhood," Ziva said jokingly.

Tony coughed a couple of times as he tried to suppress it but failed. "No jokes, please," he tried to sound lighthearted. "What really brings you here?" He asked.

"I just wanted to get out of there," Ziva said truthfully. "I was going to come and visit you later anyway… So why not now?" She asked.

The reason for her getting out of the house was obvious. "Ziva," Tony said as he tried to keep his eyes open. He wanted to stay awake but felt the fatigue settling in. The doctor had told him of this but he wanted to make sure Ziva was alright. She had been acting so oddly ever since they found out they were invited to Stillwater. "You have a major problem with letting your hair down," he stated.

"You are in hospital and you are concerned with me?" Ziva scoffed at the thought.

"Why can't you let your hair down for once?" Tony asked. He didn't want to be talking since the more he did the worse his voice sounded. "What are you afraid of?" He asked with a small smile. Usually accusing the Mossad Officer of being afraid of something would be signing the death warrant… But he assumed that being sick in the hospital would be his saving grace.

"Afraid?" Ziva cocked an eyebrow and waited for elaboration.

"Oh come on… Crazy ninja chick like you has probably never let your hair down," Tony said and waited for the expected response.

"I have let my hair down," Ziva was exasperated.

He sighed at this and rubbed his chest. They could spend all day arguing this point but he thought it was pointless. "I guess it comes around as often as a leap year. You should do it more often," Tony wanted to say more but the throat felt as if it constricted.

"Are you ok?" Ziva asked, there argument was soon forgotten as she lifted him to lean him forward so it would make it easier for Tony to cough anything up.

Tony's breathing became labored as he struggled to take enough oxygen in to keep his body going. "Get the Doc," Tony managed to say. It didn't take long for Ian to enter the room.

"Relax Tony," The doctor tried to soothe the panicky patient. He could tell that Tony wasn't getting enough oxygen into his system. Ziva found herself unceremoniously eased aside as the Ian inserted the nasal cannula and turned on the oxygen. Soon after, Tony's breathing soon became regulated.

"Tony?" Ziva asked tentatively.

"You should leave," Ian told her as he listened to Tony's lungs to make sure that the congestion hadn't built up too much. "He needs rest," he did his best to explain the situation. He knew he failed the explanation when the woman waiting huffed her impatience. "Look tell Mister Gibbs and Doctor Mallard that I'd give them the heads up on when I'll allow visitors," he said with an amount of authority. Ziva reluctantly agreed to leave.

* * *

_**Jackson Residence**_

Jackson's house had never been a busy place until this weekend. Part of him enjoyed the hustle and bustle it was like having a family again. He did wish it would have turned out better though. Gibbs looked like he was at his wits end while waiting for the doctor to call. McGee's mind was definitely somewhere else. Abby's bubbliness was way less bubbly and Ziva was trying her best to be upbeat for the holidays.

"This is hell," Gibbs pocketed his phone suddenly and stepped outside.

Ducky followed Gibbs outside. He knew the tone in his old friend's voice. He was sure that Gibbs needed to talk but would tread carefully. "Jethro," Ducky said as he noticed Gibbs standing outside silently.

"Do I ask too much of my team Ducky?" He asked quietly without turning around. Ducky didn't respond at first, instead he thought hard about the question he was asked. "You think I am," Gibbs responded to the silence.

"I was just thinking about how to answer that question Jethro," Ducky replied.

"Honestly," was Gibbs' one word order.

"Honestly? I don't think you ask too much of them Jethro. Your caring attitude and willingness to protect your team as much as you can has instilled a level of loyalty I have never seen before," Ducky said calmly. "Take a look at your team Jethro… You have a computer expert, a frat-boy who's a magnet for trouble, a highly trained Mossad Officer and a Gothic Forensic Scientist… If you were to put those people into a room together all hell would probably break loose but somehow, under your guidance they work together like a well oiled machine," Ducky explained.

"That maybe true Ducky," Jethro sighed. "But why the hell is DiNozzo so flippant about his health? Am I really that unapproachable?"

"Not at all," Ducky responded. "You know that Anthony was always told he was a disappointment that he was weak and that he was always the blame for everything," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. They knew some of the story of course. "In his adult life, that internal dialogue has carried through. Dear Anthony still feels that he is responsible for everything," Ducky explained to him.

"If I'd have known," Gibbs sighed loudly.

"You would've made him stay and be beside him every step of the way. Which is why he didn't want to say something. He would've blamed himself for not letting you spend time with your father," Ducky said.

"Aw hell," he said. "You know what? DiNozzo said something about not wanting to spoil everyone's Easter. Hell why can't he just worry about himself for a change," Gibbs rubbed his mouth. There was something he needed to do but wondered what it was. "Now, Ziva has been playing up and that sure beats the hell out of me," Gibbs knew that Ziva had been one to play her cards close to her chest.

"You don't need to worry about that son," Jackson said to Gibbs. "Ziva and I had a real good talk. I doubt if you're going to see anymore problems from her," he said with certainty.

"Thanks Dad," Gibbs said. At least that was one more problem off his chest. He wondered if he should press his father about what the problem was. He quickly dismissed that idea because he knew that the man would probably never tell him.

"How about you son?" Jackson asked suddenly. "Is your head on straight?"

"It is," Gibbs answered. He knew it was in reference to his sudden outburst earlier.

* * *

"You've been quiet for the most part," Abby said to McGee as they sat on the couch. "Is everything alright with you?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," McGee responded. "I was just thinking about Tony and Ziva," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Tony will be fine. But nice to know you care about him," Abby said.

McGee shook his head. "It's not that. I know how he loves his celebrations and I know he's going to be real bummed about missing this one," McGee thought hard for a moment. "Actually I have an idea," he said suddenly as he broke his own train of thought. "Come with me," he added cryptically.

"Sounds exciting," Abby jumped to her feet. "Let's go," she said.

"Don't you want to know what it is first?" McGee asked.

"Half the surprise is in not knowing," Abby answered.

* * *

_**STILLWATER HOSPITAL**_

Doctor Ian Rack had just visited his patient and was surprised that Tony's agitation seemed to grow with each hour. He thought it time to call the young man's boss and doctor to figure out what was going on. After having trouble dealing with the patient he had spoken with Doctor Brad Pitt over the computer about the ins and outs of Tony DiNozzo. That was when it was suggested that Mister Gibbs should be called.

Ian checked the number before dialing. _Gibbs_. The flat response came from the other end of the phone.

"Mister Gibbs… This is Doctor Ian Rack," Ian said.

_What do you need?_ Gibbs asked.

"It's about Tony DiNozzo… You see he's been unsettled, agitated and I've personally spoken to Doctor Pitt and he advised me to contact you to go and see him. How long is it till you can get here?" Ian asked.

"I'm right behind you Doctor Rack," Gibbs said suddenly.

The seemingly sudden appearance by Gibbs startled the young doctor. "Jesus," Ian responded.

Gibbs walked right past him and into Tony's room. It always tore at his heart strings to see his senior field agent hospitalized. It didn't matter how many times this happened, it never got any easier. He carefully slid a chair so it was next to the side of the bed. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb the sleeping patient.

"Hey. How you doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked when he noticed Tony's eyes open.

Tony turned and saw that Gibbs' hand was over his. Ashamed of this situation he went to withdraw his hand but his boss held tighter instead of letting go. "Hey boss. I am glad you're here," Tony said meekly. He didn't want to talk too much. _I must be sick._ Also he didn't want to lie in silence. "How are the others?" He asked.

"McGee and Abby have gone shopping," Gibbs answered. "I think Ducky is trying to expand his historical medical knowledge by observing the goings on in this hospital," he continued.

Tony laughed until he almost choked. "Don't make me laugh Boss," he said while trying to catch his breath again. "Ziva?" He knew that something had been wrong with her.

"Oh her and Dad had talked about what's been bugging her apparently and got it sorted out," Gibbs told him.

"That's good," Tony muttered as his eyes began to close again but he fought to keep them open.

"Sleep if you're tired DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"Boss…" Tony's voice trailed off slowly.

"I'll be here," Gibbs said to put the younger man's mind at ease. Sometimes he wondered how the hell a tough marine had such a calming effect on the young man. Sure Tony saw him as a father figure but that couldn't be all that was to it.

* * *

A/N: What has McGee got planned? Will Ziva let her hair down? Will Easter ever get celebrated?


	7. Chapter 7

_**EASTER IN STILLWATER**_

Jackson was surprised when Abby insisted on him taking everyone that was left shopping but didn't offer too much resistance. Ziva shrugged her shoulders and decided to check out what the sudden commotion was about. McGee pointed out a little shop that was open. Not many of the stores around were open.

"There doesn't seem to be too much here," Jackson responded as he cut off the car's engine.

McGee and Abby strolled quickly into the store while Ziva and Jackson sat on the bonnet of the car. He looked at her with questioning eyes. "I have no idea what is going on," Ziva answered the questioning look. "All I know is that McGee suggested shopping… Abby agreed and we are here. I do not know why. I only came because I was as curios as a puss," Ziva continued.

"I swear that you lot are so difficult to work out," Jackson smiled and looked oddly at the bags that McGee and Abby were carrying out. "Where to now?" He asked. It didn't matter that he was kind of acting like a chauffeur but it wasn't bothering him. They seemed to be much more relaxed since they were carrying out whatever they had planned.

"Back to your place. We have some cooking to do," Abby explained.

"We mean if that's ok with you," McGee replied after looking at Abby. He knew that Abby's mind was working too fast for her mouth to keep up.

"Step inside," Jackson said. "I was heading to that part of town anyway," he said so seriously that Ziva laughed as she shook her head.

* * *

_**STILLWATER HOSPITAL**_

Gibbs almost let out an angry grunt when Tony began to stir again. "You're still here?" Tony sounded sickly and surprised.

"Where else would I be DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked him.

"Enjoying Easter," Tony answered as he attempted to sit up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be sick or cough or just get the hell out of here. "You should be," Tony said to him. "It's a time to spend with your family," why couldn't they see it? He coughed a few times. Even though he hated to admit it, he was glad to have Gibbs by his side.

"I am spending it with my family DiNozzo," Gibbs said. "I'm right by my family's side," he said with such conviction that Tony thought he was about to burst into tears over it.

"Thanks," Tony choked out. Fortunately he was able to blame it on trying not to hack up a lung to than to say he was getting soft. "For being here," he eventually said.

Gibbs massaged Tony's hand. "You can relax Tony. I won't leave," he assured the younger man. "Tony?" Gibbs said softly to get his attention he looked as if he was on the verge of sleeping again.

"Boss?" He asked. All day he'd been ordering him to go back to sleep as soon as the damn coughing started and NOW he was preventing it?

"Who'd ever thought a tough marine like me could have such a calming influence on you?" Gibbs asked. "Why's that DiNozzo?" It was a question that had plagued him for a long time.

"You never bullshit Boss," Tony looked up at the older man standing next to him. "If you say I'm going to be ok… I know I'm going to be ok. If you tell me I'm not going to die I know it. I trust you boss," he said.

"Go back to sleep DiNozzo," Gibbs swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I'll be here when you wake up," he said to him.

"I know Boss," Tony responded.

Tony's heart almost stopped when he opened his eyes. There was a huge bunny standing next to him. Smiling a menacing smile since no human sized bunny looked cute unless she belonged to playboy. Tony looked it up and down… No, they weren't wearing sexy black bikinis. His vision came to focus and he looked around.

"He's awake!" A voice squealed.

"Abs?" Tony asked with his eyebrows slightly raised. "McGee? Ziva?!" He had to blink his eyes a few times to adjust to the sight of the three wearing bunny ears and cute little noses with whiskers.

"If you can't come to Easter… Easter's coming to you," McGee said.

"Thanks," Tony managed to say as he looked around the room.

"Don't look at me," Gibbs said. "I had no idea," he stated.

"Actually it was Tim's idea," Abby said. "Jackson drove us all around. Ziva agreed to join in," she explained everyone's role in it.

"See I can let my hair down," Ziva said as she played with her bunny ears. McGee, Abby and Ziva handed eggs to everyone.

"It's alright if you don't feel like eating them Tony… No. Uh uh. Not yet," Abby said as she checked her watch. "Dinner would be coming soon," she said.

"Not hospital food," Tony sighed.

"The hospital food'll make you sicker than any sickness could," Jackson said.

They heard a trolley being wheeled in and Tony thought he could smell something but the damn nasal cannula was playing around with his sense of smell. "What's that?" He dared to ask.

"Now we don't usually do this… But it's Easter and you have very persuasive friends," Ian said to him. "So they brought the cooked food in and we reheated it in our kitchen," the doctor said.

Tony caught a glimpse of the doctor's name badge and sighed. How could he have missed the name before? "Doctor I Rack," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I get enough of that every time I fill out a script," Ian said with a smile. "Enjoy your meals. My shift is over," he added.

Tony looked at the food with such longing eyes after Abby had gently raised the bed so Tony was half sitting up. Unfortunately, he just didn't feel like eating it. "You know it looks really good," Tony used the fork to push around the couple of sausages. It did look inviting.

"Want me to chop it up for you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony gave him a disgruntled look. "It's alright if you can't eat Tony," McGee said in between mouthfuls. For the short time they were there they seemed to talk about nothing at all and Tony forgot about being sick or ruining anyone's Easter weekend. Tony had to admit that seeing a Mossad Officer in cute pink bunny ears really made his day.

It was clear that Tony needed to get more rest. Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Jackson put a blanket over his son before leaving. "I'll see you in the morning," he said as he looked over to the young man on the bed.

"Thanks," Gibbs said without turning his head.

"We should do this for fourth of July," Jackson laughed.

Tony's eyes shot open and gave such a shocked look. No way in hell that he wanted to come back to Stillwater anytime soon. "Next time DiNozzo, I'm leaving you home," Gibbs smiled as he said it.


	8. Chapter 8

EASTER IN STILLWATER FINAL

Gibbs waited impatiently for Tony to get dressed. The Doctor had wanted to keep him an extra night but Tony was going to have none of that. At first Gibbs was about to headslap Tony for not listening to the Ian Rack but they had to be back at DC. Well he had to and at the moment Tony was going where Gibbs was going.

Tony went to pick up his prescription from the chemist. "I. Rack wanted me to pick up these," He handed the script over.

The Chemist didn't look amused. It seemed that this wasn't the first time someone had made that joke. Gibbs just shook his head as it seemed Tony was hell bent on earning a backlog of headslaps.

_**JACKSON RESIDENCE**_

"Keep this wrapped up around you," Gibbs dropped a blanket onto Tony's lap. "Keep warm," he said.

"Gee thanks Boss," Tony responded as he put the blanket over himself. Abby brought him over a glass of water as his throat began to sound scratchy. "Thanks Abs," he said with a slight smile.

Most of the day was spent swapping stories and catching up, filling in the blanks since they were in Stillwater last time. Gibbs kept on glancing in Tony's direction to make sure he was feeling alright. Occasionally, Tony would catch the glance and just smile in return.

"So you think we should do this again for the fourth of July?" Jackson asked them.

"How about you come to DC Dad," Gibbs threw an invitation out.

"That sounds good," Jackson responded.

Gibbs checked his watch. "We better get going if we're going to work tomorrow," he said to them. "Pack your bags now," he told them.

"On it," everyone went to stand up.

"Sit down DiNozzo. I'll take care of your packing," Gibbs said to him.

"But Boss," Tony attempted to argue. A silent glare from Gibbs won the argument and Tony obediently sat back down. It was clear that he wanted to do it himself. But nobody could argue with a cold hard stare.

"He cares a lot about you," Jackson commented when the rest were out of earshot. "I just wish he could express it clearly," he sighed.

Tony turned to face Gibbs' father. "He doesn't need to say it… His actions prove it," Tony said, resting his head back. "Whenever I'm sick or injured I know he'll be right there. I just doubt it sometimes," he said.

"Well I always tried to instill a sense of honor, integrity and loyalty into the boy," Jackson replied with a half smile. "Guess the marine core did the rest."

Tony smiled back. "You should be proud of him. He's saved our asses more times than you can count," it was true. If it wasn't for Gibbs, they'd probably all be dead by now. "He's great," Tony added.

"Jethro thinks the same about you," Jackson said. "Whenever we talk on the phone he's always bragging about something you've done," he said earnestly.

Tony looked down for a bit. "Really?" He asked Jackson. A lot of time he sure that Gibbs hardly noticed him.

"Yes." Jackson confirmed it.

* * *

They had all agreed to get together for Independence Day in DC. It was a quick goodbye as it was getting later than they had anticipated. "You ok DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked in the rearview mirror. "Hope you realize you're coming home with me until you're better," he saw that Tony was about to say something. "You argue with me and I'll headslap you all the way home while Ziva drives," he said.

"Wouldn't dream of it Boss," Tony smirked as he looked out the window. He'd have fun, learned about his boss and met another Doctor with a funny name. Even though he felt really crappy, health wise, it was still a good weekend.

"You're the only person I know who needs a couple of weeks to recuperate from a relaxing weekend," Gibbs shook his head to stop himself from laughing.

"I love you to Boss."

THE END

A/N: I'm not sure if I'd do and 4th of July story. I don't know that much about the holiday.


End file.
